Seven Minutes
by rachelcolleen1000
Summary: When Madge finally convinces Katniss to attend a normal high school party, she never thought it would land Katniss pregnant. In a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven, Katniss is locked in a laundry room with Peeta Mellark for fifty minutes. Five weeks later, Katniss discovers she's pregnant. Can Peeta convince her that maybe this baby was something more than a terrible mistake? AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

"Katniss, you _have _to go," Madge says. "We haven't done anything fun in weeks."

"Watching TV and eating is fun," I argue.

"It's a party at Tiler Marks' house!" Madge says. "We've been invited to a party thrown my Tiler Marks! We _have _to go."

"We don't _have _to do anything," I say.

"You're the reason we got invited," she says.

"How do you figure?"

"Tiler's best friend has the _biggest _crush on you!" Madge argues. "Peeta, the gorgeous baker boy?"

I scoff. "Nobody who looks like him will ever have a crush on me."

She slaps my arm. "Don't insult yourself. You're gorgeous."

AEAEAEAEAEAE

Later that night, we walk into Tiler Marks' house. "I hate you, you know," I say. "I really, really hate you."

"And I love you!" Madge cries. I rarely go to parties with her. "I really, really love you!"

I chuckle. "You came!" Tiler says. "So nice of you to be here, we were just about to start a game."

"What game?" Madge asks.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven," Tiler says.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven?" I whisper to Madge.

"You go in the closet with a boy for seven minutes and do whatever you like with them," Madge says.

"Okay, I'm out of here," I say. "That sounds disgusting."

Madge grabs my wrist and pulls me into the living room. "Damn you," I whisper. She laughs and we sit on the side with all the girls. The boys are on the other side. I see Peeta Mellark, the extremely gorgeous baker, eye me.

"We're going to play this with some variations," Tiler says. "The boy will pick out of the first hat, which will have the minimum requirement of what you have to, you know, _do _in the closet. It'll also have the amount of time. Then they'll pick out of the second hat, which will be the girl they have to do it with."

"Madge, this is an idiotic game," I whisper. "We need to leave."

"Oh, c'mon, Katniss, seven minutes in heaven with baker boy ought to do you some good," she whispers back.

"I could end up in the closet with Ricky Peters!" I whisper. "I am _not_, under _any _circumstances, kissing Ricky fucking Peters!"

Madge laughs. "Just relax."

"Ricky, you're up," Tiler says. Ricky smiles widely. He takes a sheet of paper out of the first hat.

"Hand job, fifteen minutes," Ricky says. He takes a sheet out of the second hat. "Glimmer Evans." Ricky's face lights up but Glimmer looks less than thrilled. Ricky says that they can in the hallway to the coat closet for that. "We expect a detailed description of this when you're done!" someone shouts after them.

"Madge, really," I say. "Let's _go_."

She shakes her head at me. "We have another open closet," Tiler says. "Mellark, you're up." Madge elbows me. Peeta picks a sheet of paper out of the first hat. "The nasty, fifty minutes," he reads. "Are you serious, dude?"

Tiler laughs. "And whose loins will you be soiling tonight?"

Peeta takes a second sheet of paper. "Katniss Everdeen."

Madge elbows me again, hard, in the arm. _No_, I think. _No fucking way_.

"Go," Madge whispers. "Go!"

I numbly stand. Tiler says something to Peeta but I miss it. I follow Peeta through the kitchen and into the laundry room. He closes the door and turns on the flashlight. "Katniss, we don't have to," he says immediately. "We don't have to do anything, really. We could just sit in here for fifty minutes."

"But they want a detailed description," I say numbly.

He shrugs. "I could make something up."

"But that's cheating."

"Look, I'm trying to buy you an out here," Peeta says. "If you don't want one, fine. Let's do it, then."

"Fine," I say. Why is the idea of sleeping with me so unbearable to Peeta Mellark? I mean, I thought I'd have to push him off me. There's no way Peeta Mellark could be a gentleman, not when his best friend was Tiler Marks.

He raises his eyebrows. "You're kidding."

"I'm not," I snap.

"Seriously, Katniss, don't feel pressured."

"I don't."

"You're lying."

"Jesus, Peeta!" I say. "There's a girl here, willing to let you fuck her, and all you're trying to do is talk her out of it."

He gives me a half smile. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

I shake my head. "We're only sixteen, Peeta."

He nods. "I've never done it before, either."

"You won't hurt me?" I ask softly.

He shakes his head. "Never."

I nod. He closes the space between us and plants his lips on mine softly. Strangely, I don't feel repulsed. I feel okay with it, actually. There's a warmth in my chest that's spreading throughout my whole body and it terrifies me. I don't know how long we kiss, but it's a good amount of time. He fumbles with the hem of my shirt but eventually pulls it over my head and tosses it to the floor. I grab the his shirt and throw it to the floor, as well. He grabs my waist and lifts me onto the washing machine and returns his lips to mine.

"How much time do we have left?" I ask. He checks his watch.

"Forty minutes."

He pulls my belt off and subsequently unbuttons my pants and yanks them off. He does the same with his.

I unbutton my bra and let it fall to the floor. Peeta's eyes grow to the size of saucers and he grins. He brings his hands to my breasts and I surprise myself when I let out a breathy moan at his touch. He runs his hands down my stomach and sticks one hand into my panties. At his touch, the warmth between my legs becomes almost unbearable.

"Just do it," I whimper. The ache between my legs was becoming almost too much to bear. Peeta nods. He pulls off his boxers (I'm introduced to a very hard, very long sight) and pulls my panties all the way down. I lay down on the laundry machine and he lines himself up with my entrance.

"If at any point, you want to stop," he says. "Just tell me."

I nod. He slowly slides himself in. We both gasp, his more from pleasure and mine from pain. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Give me a sec."

He nods. I get used to the feeling of a foreign part inside me and instruct him to continue. He slides in and out slowly, at first, but picks up the pace as he gets closer and closer to his end. "Oh, fuck, Katniss . . ." he groans, his hands gripping my waist. "Fuuuck."

I moan his name in response, surprising myself once again. As he picks up the pace and he get closer and closer, our moans get louder and it seems that we'd forgotten the twenty or so people just fifteen feet away.

"Shiiit," Peeta cries as he finishes. I finish a second later. He slowly slides out. "Oh, Katniss, I'm so sorry." I look down and find that I'm covered in blood.

"It's okay," I say breathlessly.

As we get redressed, Peeta says, "Maybe I could take you on a proper date sometime?"

I shrug. "Maybe."

When we're both dressed, I open the door to find Tiler Marks, Ricky Peters, and several other assholes standing outside the door. "That sounded _hot_!" Ricky laughs.

"Hey, Katniss, I have a hard-on," Tiler says. "You're obviously _really _easy and desperate. Want to do something about it?"

"Maybe she'll do two at once," some guy I've never met before says. I'm instantly so embarrassed. I run out the door into the pouring rain.

"You're an asshole," I hear Peeta say. I hear the deafening crunch of what I imagine was Peeta's fist against Tiler's nose and then I hear Peeta coming after me.

"Katniss, Katniss, c'mon!" he shouts, grabbing my waist and holding me back. "Don't listen to them, that's not true. If one of the two of us is easy and desperate, it's me."

"Just leave me alone!" I scream. "This is all your fault!"

He doesn't let go of me. "I'm sorry," he says softly. A hand lands on Peeta's shoulder.

"She needs time," says Madge. "Talk to her at school on Monday."

He sighs and grudgingly lets go of me. "Bye, Katniss," he says softly.

I run away again. This time, it's Madge who grabs me and pulls me to her car.

AEAEAEAEAEAE

As you can imagine, that misguided fifty minutes with Peeta in Tiler's laundry room basically ruined my reputation. Although, Peeta had moved from his lunch table with all his friends and had started eating with Madge and I. Madge thought it was because Peeta really liked me and now that he'd slept with me, he wanted to be my 'boyfriend.' I thought it was because he felt sorry for me.

A few weeks after the incident, I got violently sick during lunch. Madge held my hair back and Peeta stood outside the girl's bathroom. I blamed it on some bad squirrel. It continually happened, though. Everyday for at least two weeks, I puked every morning when I woke up. The biggest sign, however, was when I missed my period. It was then, and then only, that I realized Peeta hadn't worn any protection.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

I wait a couple weeks, just to be sure. My morning sickness doesn't subside. I get hungrier by the day. I'm positive.

Pregnant.

I'm pregnant, with Peeta Mellark's child. I'm pregnant. With _Peeta Mellark_. God damn, it only takes fifty minutes to get pregnant? Jesus.

I know I have to tell someone. I'm seven weeks pregnant. I know from my mother that I could start showing as early as twelve weeks or as late as twenty weeks. But I know I have to tell someone, so I decide on Madge. It's her fault I went to that damned party in the first place. She didn't even have to go to the laundry room – we left directly after me and Peeta's sloppy, fifty minute conception.

I walk to her house slowly on an early May morning. The unfortunate incident between Peeta happened sometime in early March. It's Saturday, so I know she'll be home and her parents will be at the Saturday Morning Brunch with various department heads of District 12. Madge's father, of course, is the mayor of 12.

I knock on the door. "Hey, Katniss!" Madge says. "I was just about to eat breakfast. Want some?"

I nod my head vigorously. I'd eaten back at my house, but I was always hungry nowadays.

"Really?" Madge asks. "You never want any."

I ignore her and walk into the kitchen. I take the spot across from Madge's and their cook, Patricia, dumps eggs, toast, and bacon on my plate. She does the same with Madge's. "I need to talk to you," I say.

Madge looks at me curiously. "You're never one to gossip."

"This isn't gossip," I say. "It's about me, and it's serious."

Madge puts her fork down and looks at me. "You're freaking me out. Are you dying, or something?"

"I'm pregnant."

Madge's jaw drops. She doesn't speak for a long time. "Are you serious?" she finally asks.

I nod. "I've puked every morning since that one day at school and I missed my period."

"You haven't been tested, or anything?" Madge asks.

I shake my head. "You're the first person I've told."

"Come with me," she says. She leads me upstairs, into her bathroom. She hands me a small stick. "This will tell you if you're pregnant or not. You just have to pee on it."

"Why do you have this?" I ask.

"For emergencies like this," Madge says. "Go in and pee on it." I do as I'm told.

"Madge, it doesn't say anything."

"You have to wait five minutes," she says. "The father . . . if it's true . . . is Peeta, right?"

"No, Madge, I slept with someone else," I snap.

"I'm sorry," she says, putting her hands up in surrender. "I'm just checking. That's good, right? He's a nice guy. He absolutely adores you."

"He does not," I say.

"He sits with us at lunch every day," Madge says. "He asks you to go on a date with him every day. Just face it. Hell, he'll probably be happy you're pregnant so he can spend some time with you."

"Don't joke about this," I say. "This _sucks_."

"I know it does," Madge says sympathetically. "But I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here through it all. You can't get rid of me this easy."

"Damn."

She laughs. "I think it's been five minutes." She goes to the bathroom and brings it back. "Hey, Mommy . . ." she jokes weakly.

"Fuck!" I shout. "I thought that maybe I just had a bug and I missed my period. _Fuck_!"

She sighs. "You have to tell your mother and Prim. And then you have to tell Peeta."

"No!" I say.

"I'll go with you," Madge says. "For your mother and Prim. But this is between you and Peeta. He fathered your child, Katniss. He needs to know."

I sigh. "When?"

"Soon."

AEAEAEAEAEAE

"You'll be fine," Madge says a week later as she accompanies me to my house. "If they freak out, you're welcome to live at my house."

I smile. Now two months along, I knew I had to tell my mother and Prim. I hadn't told Peeta yet. "It'll be fine," I repeat, knowing it's not true. "It'll be fine."

I feel differently as we walk into my house. Prim's at the kitchen table doing homework and my mother is sitting beside her. "Hey," Madge says. "Katniss has to tell you something."

_Damn you, Madge_, I think. "Um, yeah, I do."

"What's up?" Prim asks, closing her textbook.

I sit down and Madge stands behind me. "Um . . . well, do you remember that party I went to a couple months ago?" My mother nods. "Well, um . . . everyone wanted to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, so Tiler Marks made, like, a variation of the game, so I had to go in the closet with Peeta Mellark for fifty minutes. And now . . . I'm pregnant."

"With Peeta Mellark's baby?" my mother says immediately. I nod.

"Katniss, I'm so disappointed in you," she frowns. "I can't believe you'd do something like this."

"It was all my fault, Mrs. E., Katniss wanted to leave the second they said we were going to play Seven Minutes in Heaven," Madge says, trying to avoid a huge fight.

"I appreciate you saying that, Madge, but I don't believe you were in the closet with my daughter."

Madge cowers back. "Have you told Peeta yet?" my mother asks.

I shake my head. "You'll do that today. Now."

"Mom –"

"Now," Mom snarls. "I'll be contacting his father tomorrow to decide what we're going to do."

"Isn't it . . . my decision?" I ask.

Mom scoffs. "No. Go to the bakery. Now. Madge, I'd like you to go home."

"I was actually going to go the bakery with Katniss –"

"Go home."

AEAEAEAEAEAE

"I'm sorry she was rude to you," I say.

Madge shrugs. "I kinda expected it, honestly."

"Are you coming to the bakery with me?" I ask.

"Your mom told me to go home."

"Who the hell cares what my mom says?"

Madge laughs. "Katniss, this is something you have to do on your own. Peeta's a good guy, okay? He isn't going to freak out. He's going to blame himself, I guarantee it."

I sigh. "We really fucked it up, didn't we?"

"It's my fault, too," Madge says. "We could've left when you wanted too. Then you wouldn't have a bun in your oven."

I smile. "You're a good friend, Madge."

"You, too, Katniss."

She walks off towards her house and I slowly head to the bakery. What the _hell _am I going to tell him? _Hi, Peeta, remember when we had sex in a laundry room? Well, I'm kind of pregnant and you're the father. _I had to find a way to say it. Better than the first one, anyway.

I walk into the bakery. "Hey, Katniss, what can I do for you?" Mr. Mellark asks.

"Hi," I say. "Um, is Peeta around? I have a question about a homework assignment." Smooth.

"He's upstairs," Mr. Mellark says. "Rye, can you take Miss Everdeen up to Peeta, please?"

The middle Mellark brother, who was eighteen, shrugged and nodded his head at me. I followed him upstairs. "Peeta's room is the farthest on the left."

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem."

I walk down the hall and knock on the door. I hear a few heavy footfalls and Peeta opens the door. "Katniss," he says, surprised. "Hi."

"Hey," I say softly. "Can I talk to you?"

He nods. He opens the door further so I could walk in. He closes it behind me. "What's up?"

"I have a problem," I say.

He smiles. "Um, okay. Can I help you with this problem?"

"You might want to sit down," I say.

His eyebrows furrow. "Why?"

"Just do it." He sits down on his bed and I sit on his desk chair. "Um, so do you remember a couple months ago when –"

"Yes," he says. His smile returns.

"Well . . ." I say. "You didn't wear protection and I wasn't on any birth control." His smile fades instantly. "I'm pregnant."

He face drains of all color immediately. "P-p-pregnant?"

I nod. "I'm two months along."

"I figured."

I pause. "So . . . I don't really know what to do."

"Neither do I."

"My mom says she's going to contact your dad," I say. "About what we're going to do."

"I thought that was for us to decide," he says.

"Apparently not."

"Who else knows?" he asks.

"Madge, my mother, and my sister," I say.

"Why did you wait two months to tell me?" he asks bitterly.

"I just took a test last week, Peeta," I say. "I needed time to process this before I told anyone else."

"You told Madge first, I presume," he says.

"Yes."

He pauses. "I have a car," he says randomly.

"Fantastic."

"No, I mean, I have a car," he says. "I have money. We could find someplace cheap and live there. With the baby."

"Our parents are going to talk about it," I say. "I don't know what we're going to do."

"It isn't their baby."

"Well, forgive me for not wanting to move in with you right this second," I snap. I instantly regret it. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm pushing you. I'm sorry," he says. "We'll wait to hear what our parents have to say."

"My mom's pissed," I say.

"My parents will be, too," he says. "I'm so sorry this happened, Katniss. It's all my fault."

"It's not like you raped me," I say softly. "It was consensual."

He smiles. "It was nice."

I laugh. "Nice?"

"More than nice."

"I'm flattered," I say.

He smiles. "Will we have more . . . more than nice encounters?"

"Why don't we focus on the task at hand?" I laugh.

He chuckles. "Okay. But, just so you know, I'd like to have more more than nice encounters. After I take you on a date."

"Well, you have to deal with me for the rest of your life, I'm sure there will be time for more than nice encounters," I say.

He grins. "You think so?"

I smirk. "Of course. You weren't the only one who thought it was more than nice."

He pauses. "So you're two months along?"

I nod. "In seven months we'll be . . ."

"Parents."

"I'm sorry," I say suddenly. "I should've just agreed to not do it."

He shakes his head. "I wanted to do it. I was just being a gentleman. It seems that I should've insisted that we not do it, huh?"

I smile. "We've made a horrible mistake. An absolutely _horrible _mistake."

"A baby isn't horrible," he says instantly. "Especially if it's yours."

"We're seventeen, Peeta," I say. "A baby's horrible, regardless of who we are, when you're seventeen."

"The baby will come in December," he says. "I'll be almost eighteen."

"We're still in school," I say.

"This baby's a good reason to ditch school," he jokes feebly.

I just stare at him. "In all seriousness, Katniss, my dad's been looking for a good reason to retire. You and I could get a temporary place and once we graduate, we could move in here and I could take over the bakery."

That does sound kind of nice. But I never wanted to be married, with children. But I suppose if I have to be married with children with anyone, I'm glad it's Peeta.

I'm pregnant with Peeta Mellark's baby.

I've really fucked it up this time, haven't I?


End file.
